Bleach Battle Royale
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Sekelompok siswa dari SMU Karakura dipaksa  saling bunuh satu sama lain untuk bertahan hidup. Perpecahan tidak bisa dielakkan antara Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku dan Gin, UPDATE CH.3 Based on 'Battle Royale' film. AU, OOC, abal, typo, RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Halo reader,

Fic ini terinspirasi dari film yang sama dengan judulnya, Battle Royale, jadi sedikit banyak pasti ada kesamaan.

Warning! AU, OOC, abal, typo, gaje, dsb, happy reading n review ya!

Bleach Battle Royale

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Sekitar tiga puluh siswa dan siswi kelas 2D SMU Karakura terbangun satu persatu. Masing-masing sibuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekitar mencari tahu dimana mereka sekarang.

"Di-dimana ini?" suara ketakutan mulai muncul dari salah seorang siswi bercepol, Hinamori Momo.

"Hoi Kira, bukankah seharusnya kita berada di bus menuju pantai?" ucap seorang lelaki berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Renji Abarai pada seseorang berambut kuning disampingnya.

"Tempat ini… sepertinya ruang kelas yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi," Ishida seperti memberi penjelasan sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Wargh! Ada tikus di saku bajuku!" teriak histeris Ichigo ditengah remang-remangnya ruangan.

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu menyala, diikuti dengan masuknya para tentara mengitari ketiga puluh remaja yang sedang kebingungan. Kemudian masuklah seorang lelaki tua,

"Selamat! Kalian terpilih untuk mengikuti program pembentukan mental, Battle Royale!" teriak lelaki tua bernama Yamamoto Genryuusai wali kelas mereka.

"Pak Yamamoto? Apa maksudnya ini?" teriak salah seorang murid botak, Ikkaku Madarame. Diikuti gemuruh suara siswa dan siswi lainnya, membuat suasana menjadi gaduh.

"Diam kalian semua! Dengarkan penjelasan berikut ini dengan seksama, penjelasan tidak akan diulangi dan tidak ada pertanyaan, jadi diamlah atau mereka akan meledakkan mulut kalian!" bentak Yamamoto dengan menggebrak meja, spontan semua murid terdiam melihat kearah para tentara yang mengelilingi dengan senapan siap menembak.

Sebuah proyektor menyala, semua murid mengarahkan pandangannya dan berkonsentrasi pada apa yang disampaikan oleh seseorang dalam video itu.

Setelah video selesai diputar,

"Aku tidak ikut," seorang pendek berambut putih berjalan dengan santai keluar ruangan.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasan tadi?..."

"Baiklah, ini sebagai pembuktian." guru tua itu menekan sebuah tombol pada remote ditangannya. Seketika itu juga benda yang terikat di leher si lelaki menyala merah, bersamaan dengan bunyi detikan jam digital.

"Hn?" lelaki bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro ini hanya memandang acuh pada sumber suara, dan pada detikan kesepuluh, BLAR! Suara ledakan kecil terdengar bersama muncratnya darah segar dari leher Hitsugaya. Kepalanya terlepas dari tubuhnya, terlempar sekitar 1 meter akibat bom yang ditanam pada ikat leher, tepat seperti yang dijelaskan dalam video tadi.

"Ada yang mau mengundurkan diri lagi?"

Serempak seluruh siswa menjadi kalang kabut, berteriak minta tolong. Sedangkan seorang perempuan menangis terisak disebelah tubuh dan kepala Hitsugaya yang bemandi darah,

"Shiro-kun…" tangis perempuan bermata hazel ini tidak bisa berhenti melihat teman sejak kecilnya mati.

"Battle Royale resmi dimulai! Batas waktu kalian 3 hari dari sekarang!" teriak Yamamoto, diikuti para murid keluar satu-persatu dengan dibekali sebuah pedang, peta, makanan dan minuman.

**Beberapa menit kemudian, di sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni.**

"Hoi Szayel apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?" lelaki berambut biru langit berkata pelan.

"Sangat yakin, aku janji akan menemukan cara melepas ikat leher ini," Szayel yang berambut pink ini meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat," ucap Ulquiorra singkat.

"Menurut penjelasan, ikat leher ini dilengkapi alat pelacak, pendeteksi detak jantung dan bom, jika dalam tiga hari yang masih bertahan hidup lebih dari satu orang, maka semua ikat leher otomatis meledak, jadi aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk bertahan hidup karena teman-teman yang lain sedang dalam kondisi panik dan tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan berusaha membunuh orang lain demi bertahan hidup, aku tidak bisa percaya orang lain selain kalian saat ini," jelas Szayel panjang lebar yang dibalas anggukan dari Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra. Lalu Szayel kembali mengutak-atik komputer yang ia temukan dalam rumah itu, sedangkan Grimm dan Ulqui berjaga di bagian jendela.

**Di tempat lain,**

"Sudah mulai senja, seharusnya kita semua satu kelas bersenang-senang di pantai sekarang," keluh Renji pada sahabatnya, Kira.

"Jangan lengah Abarai-kun, meskipun kita tidak berniat membunuh teman yang lain, kita tidak tahu bagaimana dengan mereka," Kira masih tetap konsentrasi pada pandangannya. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di sebuah gudang yang tidak dipakai.

"Tapi, jika kita terus begini, pada akhirnya kita akan tetap mati, tiket untuk bertahan hidup hanya ada satu, itupun harus dibayar dengan nyawa 29 teman sekelas yang lain, maksudku 28," Kira menghela nafas, keadaan yang begitu kacau saat ini membuatnya tertekan. Terutama setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Hitsugaya tadi.

"Hoi, hoi, jangan sampai kau memilih untuk membeli tiket itu, tenanglah, kita pasti akan menemukan solusinya," timpal Renji kembali bersiaga di sore hari yang dingin itu.

**Tepi pantai,**

"Mereka serius… kita semua benar-benar ditempatkan di sebuah pulau terpencil agar tidak bisa kabur dari permainan ini," lelaki berambut indigo memandangi matahari tenggelam dari tepi pantai.

"… Indah sekali," perempuan yang berdiri dibelakang Ishida berkata singkat. Mata kehijauannya berbinar memandang sang surya tenggelam.

"Tidak ada waktu mengamati matahari tenggelam Kurotsuchi, Ishida, kita harus segera menemukan Rukia," Ichigo bersiap berlari, namun dicegah oleh Ishida.

"Dari video tadi dijelaskan bahwa pulau ini dibagi menjadi 20 bagian seperti yang terpampang di peta yang tadi dibagikan, dan juga tiap 3 jam akan ditentukan satu daerah ledak, jika kita berada di daerah ledak, dalam 5 detik ikat leher ini akan meledak, lebih baik kita menunggu pengumuman dahulu sekitar 1 jam lagi," jelas Ishida panjang lebar disertai anggukan Nemu yang berdiri dibelakangnya, Ichigo menurut, memang benar saran dari temannya itu.

**Di bagian lain pulau,**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rangiku?" seorang dengan seringainya melihat kearah perempuan disampingnya yang meringis menahan sakit memegangi kakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma tergores sedikit," senyuman berusaha ditunjukkan, tetapi mata birunya tidak bisa berbohong, menyorotkan rasa sakit.

"Dasar tukang bohong! Sini kulihat kakimu," lelaki berambut perak ini berjongkok. Terkejut melihat darah terus mengalir deras dari kaki Rangiku, tanpa pikir panjang Gin merobek lengan pakaiannya dan membalut luka itu.

"Nah, beres ayo jalan lagi, kita harus temukan tempat berlindung malam ini, sambil menunggu pengumuman daerah ledak 1 jam lagi,"

Mereka berdua melanjutkan jalan mereka menyusuri hutan.

"….."

"…. Apa nanti kau akan membunuhku Gin?"

Ichimaru Gin menyeringai tanpa jawaban pada perempuan berambut coklat itu. Seringai yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh sang perempuan, Rangiku.

**Beberapa ratus meter dari tempat itu,**

"….."

Tidak ada perbincangan sama sekali antara dua lelaki ini. Mereka berdua entah sedang memikirkan apa. Menjadikan perempuan yang bersama mereka gelisah.

"A-anu, Kuchiki-kun, Aizen-kun, selagi menunggu pengumuman daerah ledak, kalian bisa membantuku menyalakan api unggun?" perempuan bermata violet ini bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari kayu bakar, Byakuya-san disini saja menemani Hisana-san," Aizen beranjak pergi.

"Kita pasti bertemu adik kembarmu," ujar Byakuya singkat dan berusaha menyalakan api dengan sedikit kayu yang ada. Hisana mengangguk, sedangkan Aizen sedikit menyesali tindakannya membiarkan mereka berdua saja.

**Belahan pulau lainnya (lagi?),**

ZLEBB!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" seorang lelaki tertawa puas dengan darah mengalir di tangannya yang menggenggam sebilah pedang.

"U-ugh..Ke-keparat… kau… Nn-Nnoitra…"

Seketika, Nnoitra mencabut pedang dari perut Tousen. Tapi seakan belum puas, ia menusuk-nusukkan pedangnya lagi pada tubuh Tousen yang terbaring di tanah. Tidak jarang ia tertawa keras, merasa hobi anehnya telah tersalurkan. Tawa yang menggema di tengah sepinya hutan.

Tiga perempuan yang sedari tadi melihat dari balik semak menutup mulut masing-masing. Menahan suara teriakan yang akan keluar. Berharap orang yang diamatinya pergi menjauh.

To Be Continued

Review yah!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

"Siapa disana?" Nnoitra membalikkan badan, merasa ada yang mengamati.

Ketiga perempuan ini membatu, tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Rasa takut akan kematian menyelimuti.

"Wah, wah, kau mengganggu tidurku," seorang lelaki keluar dari semak, rambut hitam jabrik menghiasi kepala. Dengan santai Zaraki Kenpachi mendekat ke tempat Nnoitra menghunus pedang.

"Heh, siapa peduli?"

"Sekarang!" bisik Rukia pada dua temannya yang lain, Nanao dan Hinamori. Ketiganya berlari menjauhi Nnoitra dan Kenpachi. Dua lelaki ini sudah tidak menggubris lagi, konsentrasi pada lawan dihadapan masing-masing.

Setelah berlari beberapa meter,

"Dimana Nanao?" Rukia baru sadar Nanao tidak lagi bersama mereka.

"Ia tadi dibelakangku…"

"Kita harus kembali mencarinya,"

"Tunggu sebentar Rukia-san, aku tidak kuat berlari lagi, istirahat dulu beberapa menit saja," Hinamori duduk bersandar pada pohon beringin, nafasnya masih memburu. Rukia menurut merasakan nafasnya juga masih belum teratur juga lelah yang mulai terasa.

"Nanao!" sudah sekitar 15 menit Rukia dan Hinamori berteriak-teriak dari tempat mereka berada. Perih tengggorokan tidak mereka hiraukan lagi, keselamatan Nanao lebih penting. Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah kaki mendekat, Rukia menghentikan teriakan, Hinamori bersiaga dibelakang Rukia dengan pedang di tangan.

"Nanao?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban, Rukia menarik pedang dari sarungnya.

"Siapa disana?"

"…" tetap tidak ada jawaban. Langkah kaki orang asing itu sudah sangat dekat.

"Ru…" suara Hinamori tertahan, seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang dan menariknya kedalam semak-semak. Rukia membalikkan badan, Hinamori lenyap, tinggal ia sendiri sekarang.

"Hinamori!" teriak Rukia tidak menyadari dibelakangnya sudah berdiri seorang lelaki yang bisa menusuknya kapan saja.

"Hoi," gumam pelan lelaki ini, Rukia terkejut, refleks ia ayunkan pedang pada lelaki dibelakangnya.

TRANGG!

"Hei Rukia! kau mau membunuhku ya?"

"Eh? Kaien?"

"Kau kira siapa?"

"…" Rukia diam, tidak mustahil Kaien juga ingin membunuh dirinya. Nnoitra saja bisa membunuh Tousen tanpa menyesal.

"Hn?" mengerti yang dipikirkan gadis berambut hitam dihadapannya, Kaien menarik dan menyarungkan pedangnya kembali.

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu aku bisa pergi,"

"Aku tidak bilang terganggu,"

Kaien memasang senyumnya, senyuman aneh. Mendekat kembali pada Rukia, mengayunkan pedang secara tiba-tiba dan ZRASSH! Cairan merah kental menyembur kemana-mana, disertai erangan tertahan.

"Cepat pergi Rukia,"

"Tapi kau.."

"Biar dia kuatasi,"

"Heee, mau jadi pahlawan, Chad?" Kaien menarik pedang berlumur darah dari punggung Chad.

Rukia segera berlari, entah kemana, sejauh mungkin. Ternyata memang benar, tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya disaat begini. Mencari tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi, sendirian saja, lebih baik begitu.

Sedangkan Hinamori,

"Lepaskan aku Yumichika!"

"Diamlah sebentar, hampir sampai nih!"

Hinamori mengayunkan pedang dari posisinya yang digendong saat ini. Membuat sayatan berhias saus merah tua di lengan lelaki yang menariknya sedari tadi.

"Ughh!"

"Aku tidak akan diam saja, kalau kau mau membunuhku, akan kulawan," sedikit bergetar badan Hinamori, ini pertama kalinya ia melukai orang lain. Perasaan terintimidasi memang motivator yang sangat kuat dalam melakukan pembunuhan.

"Merepotkan saja!" Yumichika menghunus pedangnya, bersiap melawan Hinamori. Pertarungan yang sudah jelas siapa yang akan jadi pemenang, meski lengan kanan Yumichika tidak bisa digunakan.

Pedang Hinamori terpental, disusul sayatan lebar di perutnya oleh ayunan Yumichika. Hinamori jatuh tersungkur, tidak berdaya, hanya bisa pasrah pada kematian yang menghampiri.

"Yumichika?" seorang lelaki dengan setumpuk kayu di tangan terkejut. Dari posisinya berdiri saat ini tubuh Hinamori tidak terlihat.

"Kau juga mengumpulkan kayu bakar, Aizen?"

"Ya, kau mau gabung dengan kami? ada Hisana dan Byakuya,"

"Tidak usah, aku harus…"

"_Halo murid-murid! Pertama pengumuman orang yang gugur, sejauh ini ada tiga orang yang sudah gagal, Tousen Kaname, Sado Yasutora, dan Ukitake Juushiro, kerja bagus anak-anak, pertahankan! Sector 12 akan jadi sector ledak dalam 5 menit lagi, jadi segera menjauhlah dari sana, sampai jumpa tiga jam lagi!_

Yumichika dan Aizen segera mengambil peta digital dari saku masing-masing, mencari sector 12. Sesuai yang dikhawatirkan, sector 12 tepat ditempat mereka berada saat ini. Tanpa basa-basi, Yumichika pergi menjauh. Diikuti dengan lelaki berkacamata ini, namun,

"To..tolong…"

Aizen menuju sumber suara lemah itu, mendapati seorang perempuan terbaring lemas dengan darah mengalir dari perutnya.

"Hinamori?"

Beberapa meter dari tempat Hinamori tergeletak,

"Cepat Hime, kita harus segera keluar dari sector ini,"

"…"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa Tatsuki-chan, aku hanya khawatir pada Kurosaki-kun,"

"Saat ini khawatirkan dirimu sendiri dulu, ayo cepat!" mereka berdua kembali berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari sector 12.

Sedangkan Nanao,

"Gawat," perempuan ini membungkuk mencari sesuatu.

"Nih," seseorang menuodorkan sebuah kacamata pada Nanao.

"Ah? Terima kasih…"

"Soi Fon?"

"Kenapa? tidak senang melihatku?"

"Tidak, hanya kaget saja,"

"Siapa disana?" mendadak Soi Fon berteriak, mengagetkan Nanao yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Cepat pergi Nanao!" teriak suara lelaki yang belum terlihat wujudnya itu.

"Hisagi? Itu kau?"

"Cih!" Hisagi tiba-tiba keluar dari semak, menyambar tubuh Nanao, menggendongnya di pundak bagian kanan, sedangkan dibagian kiri pundaknya terlihat seorang perempuan lemas tak berdaya.

"Hei apa-apaan ini Hisagi! Lepaskan!"

"…"

Setelah menjauh dari tempat Soifon.

"Soifon membunuh Ukitake dan menyerang Isane?"

"Sudahlah, sekarang lebih penting mengobati luka Isane, persediaan air mu masih ada Nanao?" Hisagi bertindak secepat mungkin, berusaha menyelamatkan Isane yang terbaring lemas dihadapannya.

"Luka tusukannya terlalu dalam dan lebar, dia…" Nanao kesulitan melengkapi ucapannya.

"Isane tidak akan mati!"

"Hi..Hisagi…" Isane tersadar, suaranya terputus-putus juga nafasnya. Tangan Isane meraih lengan Hisagi dan mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Tenanglah, kau pasti selamat,"

"Ka..kalau i..ni mimpi buruk a..ku ingin segera terbangun," Isane menghembuskan nafas terakhir, sudah terlalu banyak darah yang ia keluarkan.

"…"

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Membuat perhitungan dengan Soifon."

"Mencariku?" suara Soifon terdengar bersamaan dengan menancapnya tiga bilah pisau di lengan Hisagi.

"ARGH!" darah mengalir deras dari lengan, memerahkan baju Hisagi serta rerumputan di tanah.

"Hisagi! Hentikan ini Soifon, kita semua teman sekelas, tidak perlu saling membunuh,"

"Diam!" ayunan pedang Soifon gagal menggores perut Nanao.

"Aku yang akan pulang hidup-hidup dari sini, kalian para sampah akan mati!"

Dengan kaki kanan, Soifon berhasil menjatuhkan Nanao. Mendekatinya perlahan sambil menghunus pedang ditangan. Nanao dapat merasakan kematian semakin mendekatinya, berdoa sajalah harapan terakhir dirinya.

ZLEBB, gerakan pedang Soifon terhenti beberapa senti dari leher Nanao.

"Membunuh bukan hobi yang baik bagi perempuan lho," suara lelaki yang berdiri dibelakang Soifon terdengar senang.

"Ka…Kaien…ke..parat kau! ARGH!" Kaien memutar-mutar pedangnya yang masih menancap di tubuh Soifon, mencabut lalu menancapkannya kembali di bagian lain, seakan menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang dialami gadis ahli ilmu ninja ini. Cairan merah tua dari tubuh Soifon bercipratan ke segala arah, termasuk wajah Nanao.

"Kyaa.." Nanao mengusap wajah dengan lengan baju miliknya, belum hilang semua noda darah, lagi-lagi Hisagi menyambar dan menggendongnya.

"Huh, sial!" dengan kasar Kaien menarik pedangnya dari tubuh Soifon yang sudah tak bernyawa. Sesuatu tersangkut pada pedangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaien kibaskan pedangnya berkali-kali hingga usus dan segala macam organ dalam keluar dari perut Soifon.

"Cih, menjijikkan sekali," lelaki jabrik ini mengusap-usapkan pedangnya pada pakaian Soifon yang tidak terkena darah, lalu pergi mencari mangsa lagi.

Hutan jauh dari tempat itu, belahan pulau sebelah timur.

"Hoi, Ikkaku!" seorang lelaki berambut sebahu dengan hiasan alis datang mendekat.

"Yo, kau sudah temukan Nemu?"

"Belum,"

"Bah, di daerah sekitar sini juga tidak ada, hm? kenapa lenganmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kenpachi atau Nnoitra?"

"Bukan keduanya, tidak usah bicarakan hal ini lagi, persediaan antiseptikmu masih ada?"

"Hn?Ada yang datang," perlahan Ikkaku mengambil pedang disebelahnya.

"Wah, duo Ikkaku dan Yumichika," sapa lelaki rambut perak ini.

"Mau gabung?"

"Maaf Yumichika, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun disaat begini, jangan dianggap pribadi,"

"Tidak, aku paham perasaanmu, semua pasti merasakan hal yang sama, tapi paling tidak obati luka kekasihmu itu dulu," Ikkaku melemparkan antiseptic kearah Gin.

"Terima kasih Ikkaku," Rangiku yang daritadi diam angkat bicara. Sedangkan Yumichika terlihat aneh, matanya memancarkan nafsu membunuh.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam Yumichika," Gin mengarahkan pedangnya pada Yumichika, agaknya ia bisa merasakan nafsu membunuh dari lelaki alis panjang itu.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah, kita ini teman sekelas, jangan sampai terpecah dan saling bunuh, hoi Yumichika!"

Terlambat, Yumichika sudah menghunus pedangnya pada Gin, entah mengapa rasa ingin membunuhnya selalu timbul tiap melihat perempuan. Sakit mental yang terpendam dalam pribadi Yumichika tumbuh subur akibat dipupuk oleh keadaan tertekan karena Battle Royale ini.

Dengan sebelah lengan tidak bisa digunakan, ini merupakan keuntungan bagi Gin. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat Yumichika terpojok, Gin melancarkan serangan terakhir, namun, TRANG! Ikkaku menahan pedang Gin dengan pedang miliknya.

"Minggir Madarame Ikkaku! Dia harus mati!"

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihat sahabatku dibunuh!"

"Kau… baiklah kau juga akan kukirim ke akhirat bersamanya,"

"Hentikan!" teriakan Rangiku berhasil menghentikan gerakan tiga lelaki ini.

"Kita ini teman kan? Mengapa harus salin bunuh? apa kalian termakan provokasi tua Bangka itu? Kita pasti bisa keluar bersama dari pulau ini hidup-hidup,"

PIP, gelang di leher keempat orang ini menyala, mengagetkan mereka tentunya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Sector ini bukan sector ledak, kenapa gelang leher sial ini menyala?"

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf apdet lemot, happy reading n review!

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.

.

.**  
**

"Supaya lebih menarik, sektor ledak ditambah satu lagi, anak-anak yang berada di sektor 2 semoga berhasil!" suara pengumuman dari pak Yamamoto bergema diseluruh pulau.

"Tua bangka keparat, cepat Rangiku!"

"Kakiku sakit sekali, tidak bisa digerakkan,"

"Kemari.."

Setelah Rangiku naik di punggung Gin, lelaki perak ini berlari sekencang mungkin. Begitu pula Yumichika dan Ikkaku yang segera mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu.

"Akh!" luka hasil karya Gin membuka lebar memuntahkan banyak darah.

"Ayo Yumichika cepat!"

"Pergilah duluan, nanti kususul,"

"Tidak akan,"

"Kubilang pergi! Atau kau mau kutusuk dengan pedang ini? Aku tidak main-main Ikkaku!"

"Kau bisa mati keparat!"

"Cepat pergi!"

"Cih!" Ikkaku pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya dibelakang tanpa menoleh lagi. Menoleh hanya akan menumbuhkan rasa sakit akibat ketidakmampuan menolong sahabat sendiri. Lelaki gundul itu kini telah lenyap dari pandangan Yumichika. Yang terdengar hanya suara detikan dari gelang lehernya.

"Botak sialan, bisa-bisanya terus percaya padaku dan melindungiku, kurasa aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh,"

"IKKAKU MADARAME! KITA TETAP SAHABAT KAN?" teriakan terakhir Yumichika sampai ditelinga Ikkaku yang tengah berlari.

"SELAMANYA BODOH!" teriakan balasan dari Ikkaku bergema hingga tempat Yumichika. Membuat lelaki dengan alis panjang ini menghela nafas lega, dan BLAR! ledakan kecil terdengar, diikuti jatuh sebuah benda ketanah, benda bulat berhias mata, rambut, hidung dan lainnya, benda bulat yang lebih umum disebut sebagai kepala manusia, kepala Yumichika yang telah terlepas dari tubuh disertai saus merah tua beraroma besi. Disusul bergerombolnya burung pemakan bangkai di sekitar tubuh Yumichika, seperti gerombolan semut menemukan gula.

Kembali ke saat Gin baru berlari menggendong Rangiku.

"Turunkan aku Gin, tidak cukup waktu jika membawaku,"

"Cerewet,"

Kaki kurus Gin tersangkut sesuatu, tubuh kedua orang ini jatuh tersungkur.

"Ugh! Kau tidak apa-apa Rangiku? Cepat naik ke punggungku,"

"Tinggalkan aku, dengan kaki terkilirmu itu masih mungkin untuk keluar dari sektor ini sendirian,"

"Jangan membual lagi, cepat Rangiku!"

"... kumohon Gin.." iris mata biru muda Rangiku berkaca-kaca, kehilangan orang yang ia cintai terasa menakutkan. Begitu pula dengan kehilangan nyawa sendiri.

"Dasar kau, kalau takut jangan berkata begitu," lelaki ini memasang senyuman, bukan seringai licik biasanya, senyuman tulus dari dalam hati. Menarik Rangiku kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

"Tapi Gin..."

"Aku mencintaimu Rangiku,"

"... aku juga mencintaimu Gin, terima kasih untuk perasaan hangat ini,"

Detik selanjutnya diisi oleh bunyi ledakan kecil yang memandu pasangan ini meninggalkan dunia manusia menuju akhirat. Mati bersama, romantis? mungkin, lebih pas jika dibilang menakutkan, seperti apapun caranya, kematian tetap menakutkan.

* * *

"Gila! Pak tua itu menambah satu lagi sektor ledaknya, ingin kubunuh dia jika bertemu,"

"Tenangkan dirimu Grimm, Szayel perlu konsentrasi," tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan Ulquiorra berjaga di jendela.

"Ssht! Seseorang mendekat, tetaplah waspada Ulq,"

Terlihat di depan rumah tak berpenghuni ini seseorang mendekat, lelaki yang menggendong seseorang.

"Itu Aizen, ia membawa Hinamori, tidak usah khawatir,"

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan Aizen sendiri yang melukai Hinamori, sekarang ia bisa saja menggunakan tubuh perempuan itu sebagai alat supaya bisa membunuh dengan mudah, jangan lengah,"

"Maksudmu mereka tidak boleh masuk? Kau tidak lihat luka Hinamori? Ia bisa mati Ulq!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan aneh begitu,"

Grimmjow diam, berpikir, tidak salah ucapan temannya ini. Yah, meski begitu rasa kemanusiaan Grimmjow yang besar mengalahkan segalanya. Melihat Aizen sudah dekat, lelaki tinggi berambut biru muda ini segera membuka pintu tanpa persetujuan Ulquiorra.

"Apa-apaan kau Grimmjow Jaggerjack?"

"Diam Ulq! Aku yang tanggung resikonya,"

"Terserah,"

* * *

"Kalian ada alcohol, antiseptik dan perban?"

"Disebelah sana ada kotak P3K," telunjuk Grimmjow mengarah ke bagian dalam rumah, lelaki ini dan juga Ulquiorra tetap berjaga di jendela. Aizen segera mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan, dan mengobati luka Hinamori.

"Terima kasih bantuan kalian, aku pergi sekarang," lelaki dengan rambut coklat ini bersiap pergi.

"Paling tidak tunggu sampai Hinamori sadar dulu," Ulquiorra -yang sedari tadi diam karena tidak setuju dengan ide Grimmjow- agaknya paham, lelaki dihadapannya bukan orang berbahaya.

"Aizen, kau bisa membantuku membongkar kode ini? sulit sekali," seseorang dengan rambut berantakan warna merah jambu muncul dari ruangan sebelah, terlihat suntuk.

"Baiklah selagi menunggu Hinamori sadar, aku bantu sebisaku sebagai balas budi,"

"Ya, terdengar lebih baik," Grimmjow menyahut tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari halaman rumah.

* * *

"Mmm? Dimana ini?" seorang gadis mengucek mata hazelnya pelan, berusaha mendapat gambaran sekitarnya lebih jelas.

"Di persembunyian kami Hinamori,"

"Hah? Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, ekh? mana pedangku?"

"Tenang, kami bukan pembunuh,"

"Semuanya memang bukan, tapi disaat begini semuanya jadi tukang jagal teman sendiri," Hinamori memasang kuda-kuda, sedikit banyak ia menguasai taekwondo.

"Hinamori kau sudah sadar?" Aizen muncul setelah selesai membantu Szayel.

"Oh, ah, Aizen-kun?"

"Baiklah aku harus pergi mencari Byakuya dan Hisana, terima kasih bantuan kalian," lelaki berambut coklat ini keluar dari rumah, segera Hinamori menyusul.

"Emm, Aizen-kun... anu, boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak masalah, kau sudah kuat berjalan?"

"Ya," dengan mantap Hinamori mengiyakan, sudah lama ia memendam perasaan pada ketua klub beladiri yang berkacamata itu.

Dari dalam rumah, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra mengamati.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Dia bukan orang jahat,"

Ulquiorra diam, tidak menjawab perkataan Grimmjow, lalu berjalan menuju Szayel.

"Bagaimana Szayel?"

"Berkat bantuan Aizen, aku sudah bisa membatalkan ledakan gelang leher ini, tapi masih ada satu masalah,"

"..."

"Ledakan yang bisa dibatalkan hanya sebatas jika kita masuk sektor ledak, masih butuh waktu untuk benar-benar menonaktifkan benda ini,"

"Tidak masalah, itu berarti kita bisa tetap bersembunyi disini meski sektor ini jadi sektor ledak?"

"Tepat sekali Ulquiorra," Szayel beranjak dari mejanya, meraih botol air mineral dan meneguknya.

"Waktu kita masih 2,5 hari, kalian istirahatlah, malam ini aku yang jaga,"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu Grimm, masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan," lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut merah jambu ini kembali ke mejanya, mengutak-atik komputer lagi.

"Kalau kalian begitu sibuk, aku saja yang tidur,"

"HEI!" protes si rambut biru muda melihat Ulquiorra menuju sofa.

"Kenapa?"

"Sungkan sedikit dong, masa kau tidur sendiri?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang akan berjaga dan menyuruh kami istirahat Grimmjow Jaggerjack?"

"Ya, memang sih, tapi Szayel saja tidak tidur,"

"Sayangnya aku Ulquiorra bukan Szayel,"

"Hoi, hoi, kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku, omong-omong kau sudah amankan pintu belakang Grimm?" lagi, Szayel menenggak satu botol air mineral berukuran sedang di meja.

"Beres, sudah dikunci, lagipula pada bagian luar jika ada orang mendekat pada jarak 10 meter alarm yang Ulquiorra pasang akan berbunyi,"

"Kau lupa sesuatu Jaggerjack, aku memasang alarm bukan hanya disana, sudah kupasang disekitar rumah, siapapun dan dari arah manapun mendekat dalam jarak 10 meter dari sini maka alarm bunyi,"

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang Ulq?"

"Kau tidak tanya,"

"Grrr!" Grimmjow menggeram, kesal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya. Namun tiba-tiba alarm hasil karya Ulquiorra berbunyi lirih, mengisyaratkan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang mendekat.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

Review please!


End file.
